Artificial lighted trees often include decorative light strings distributed about the branches of the trees. Such decorative light strings may be of the traditional type having power plugs that may be connected to one another, and to an external power supply. Such well known configurations require that multiple power plugs of multiple light strings be plugged in, resulting in a web of wires wound about the branches of the tree.
Not only are such traditional systems tedious to assemble, but such systems provide limited control of the individual light strings and their lamps.